


antlion tribute

by mesothelioma



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, big big family, everyone is friends and they love each other, i love you so much wortox imp freak, i read this over like 3 times but im too lazy to proofread again, maxwell and wilson are wendy and webbers adoptive dads, thats why he calls him papa, title has nothing to do with the actual contents i just couldnt think of a title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesothelioma/pseuds/mesothelioma
Summary: Not ALL of Wortox's tricks are mean spirited.





	antlion tribute

It was always like this during the long summers in the constant. It was the 'Antlion', as Maxwell had called it, that beckoned them forth to the desert at the beginning of every summer. In the middle of the desert sat a big pond, an oasis, surrounded in lush grass, blooming flowers and sprouting saplings. It served as a refuge for the survivors, keeping them tucked away from the harsh sand uproars that the Antlion had brought upon his annual arrival.

Every year, the group split into two. Half stayed behind and the other half made their way to the camp at the pond in the desert. This year, it was Winona, Wigfrid, Wortox, Maxwell, Webber and Wendy. Webber followed Wendy like he was her own shadow, so he tagged along wherever she went. Wherever Wendy was, Webber was sure to be close behind.

Abigail hovered quietly behind Wendy's shoulders, arms draped gently around her neck. Wendy's hands found their way into the palms of Maxwell and Webber, gripping tightly to both as if they would let go at any moment.

The six walked in near silence through the forests and the fields, broken only by Winona's soft humming as her eyes scanned the map every couple of minutes. It was peaceful to walk in silence, and none of them really cared if it was quiet. The camp was always full and bustling, so everyone appreciated getting a break whenever they could. No matter how much they loved each other, none of them could turn down a moment by themselves.

The silence, however, was interrupted by Webber's high and raspy voice. Always sounding like he had something stuck in his throat, or a perpetual cold, he spoke like a child with a bad case of bronchitis. It was hard to ignore.

"Mister Wortox?" He started. "How do you stay cool with all of that thick fur?" He turned his head around to look up at the imp walking behind him, and Wortox turned his attention from the clouds to the little monster. He looked utterly bored, tired and uninterested. Like he was going to faint at any second. However, he perked up at the sound of Webber speaking and offered a toothy grin to him, moving up forward and placing himself right next to him.

"Well, my dear spider! _I_ think I can ask _you_ the same thing!" The imp lifted his claws up to his chin and rubbed it, pretending to look as if he was thinking very hard. "How do _you_ stay cool with all of that itsy-bitsy spider hair?" The imp reached down and poked Webber gently on the cheek. The two both let out a small snicker and Webber reached _his_ claws up to rub the side of his face. The exchange made Wendy smile a little, too.__

_ _"I'm not cool, I'm really hot," He sighed very quietly after he spoke, reached back into a pouch on his backpack and pulled out a dull looking thermal stone. Plain and grey, it radiated no heat, no chill. It was done with. Boring and empty. "It's not cold anymore."_ _

_ _Wortox pouted and delicately grabbed the stone from his claws, Holding it in his palms. "Well, this certainly won't do..." He quietly spoke. He felt bad for him, the poor thing. He rolled it around in his hands and immediately, very casually tucked it into _his_ backpack. Webber had no idea, since Maxwell's voice caused his head to snap in the other direction._ _

_ _"Webber," He called, "Why didn't you tell me your stone had gone warm?" Though Maxwell was still walking, it was at a snail's pace now. He glanced down at Webber as they walked, his head tilted and his brow furrowed. Not in annoyance, but in concern. And Webber looked right back up at him, his big and beaming eyes seeming worried. As worried as spider eyes could look._ _

_ _"I didn't want us to have to stop," He admitted with a drop of guilt lacing his words. "I'm sorry, papa." His face fell and he began to nervously bite his lip with his fangs. He tried to avoid eye contact. Something he usually did when he was caught messing with something he wasn't supposed to be messing with, or doing something he wasn't supposed to do. He felt bad for not saying anything, but he hadn't really though about it much. He didn't think it was _that_ important. He was sure that he could handle it on his own. He was a big boy now, of course._ _

_ _"Webber," Maxwell's tone was as gentle as was possible for a man like him. His voice was deep and smoky, a hint of an accent no one could really put a finger on. It put Webber at ease to listen to. "You don't have to apologize. We don't want you getting hot now, do we?" The man offered a small smile to the boy, which he reserved for very few people, and Webber lifted his head up very slightly to grin right back at him. "We can stop, it isn't a problem."_ _

_ _As Maxwell and Webber made their exchange, discussing whether or not to stop for the day, Wortox quietly reached back into his pack and pulled out _his_ still chilled thermal stone. He didn't hold it as often, so it was still cool to the touch. Wortox was an imp, he didn't radiate much body heat anyway. His thermal stones always stayed just a tad cooler than everyone else's. He smiled and held it behind his back before calling out,_ _

_ _"Itsy-bitsy spider! I have something for you."_ _

_ _Webber's head turned _again_, but to face Wortox this time. The imp smiled broadly once again and pulled the chilled thermal stone from behind his back, presenting it to the little boy._ _

_ _"Wow! For me?! How did you get it cold again?!" The spider boy exclaimed. He twinkled with excitement and graciously grabbed it from Wortox's claws, rubbing his face against the cool surface. He reached up and set a hand on Webber's furry head._ _

_ _"Imp magic!"_ _

Maxwell exhaled out of his nose, imitating a laugh and staring at Wortox in deep-dyed confusion. The imp stared back. '_Imp magic?_' He wondered. It felt as if Wortox knew exactly what he was thinking when he peered into his eyes. 

_ _Wortox just winked._ _


End file.
